ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Unnamed Shipyard Bar visitors
These unnamed individuals visited the Shipyard Bar near the Riverside Shipyard in Riverside, Iowa in 2255. Alien bar patron This alien, species unknown, visited the Shipyard Bar in Riverside, Iowa on Earth in 2255 and witnessed a bar fight between James T. Kirk and four Starfleet cadets. ( ) File:Alien Shipyard bar patron 1.jpg|''Played by Jim Nieb'' People sitting at the bar counter Barflies Thes two Human barflies shared a drink in the Shipyard Bar when Kirk got into a fight with four Starfleet Academy cadets. ( ) File:Shipyard bar barfly 1.jpg|''Played by Gerald W. Abrams'' File:Shipyard bar barfly 2.jpg|''Played by James McGrath, Jr.'' Long faced alien This long faced alien was a visitor of the Shipyard Bar at the same time Kirk tried to flirt with Uhura. He sat between the two at the bar and had a drink. He later witnessed the bar fight between Kirk and four Starfleet Academy cadets. ( ) Others Apart from the two barflies, the long faced alien, Kirk and Uhura, these people were also sitting at the bar counter. File:Human Shipyard bar patron 15.jpg|Sitting next to Uhura (later Kirk), moving rhythmically to the music File:Human Shipyard bar patron 13.jpg|woman sitting next to Barfly 2, talking to him File:Human Shipyard bar patron 14.jpg|Sitting next to the woman Starfleet cadets Burly cadets These three Starfleet Academy cadets got into a fight with James T. Kirk after the fourth of them, "Cupcake", tried to protect Uhura. Kirk flirted with Uhura and the cadets were unhappy with this. During the following bar fight they've hit Kirk several times and bruised his face. Their fight was stopped when Captain Christopher Pike piped and sent all visitors out. ( ) File:Burly cadet 1.jpg|''Played by Marcus Young'' File:Burly cadet 2.jpg|''Played by Rob Mars'' File:Burly cadet 3.jpg|''Played by Zach Duhame'' Cadet in corridor This male cadet was standing in the corridor leading to the main room of the bar when Uhura passed, and briefly greeted her as if they were acquainted. Conversing cadets These two male cadets were sitting at a table conversing. File:Conversing cadet 1.jpg File:Conversing cadet 2.jpg Cadet with blue drink This cadet was seen sitting at a table with three civilians while they were drinking blue drinks. Cadet greeted by Uhura When Uhura entered the bar, she stopped in her tracks to greet this female cadet with phallic haircut. Cadet crossed by Uhura This female cadet was crossed by Uhura while walking to the bar. Cadet talking to girls This male cadet was seen talking to two girls shortly before the fight. Cadets looking at fight When the fight started, these two cadets were among those worriedly observing it. The second cadet quickly composed his stature when he realized that Pike had arrived. ( ) File:Shipyard bar Cadet 9.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Shipyard bar Cadet 10.jpg|''Played by Jacob Newton'' Blond cadet This cadet with long blond hair was trying to keep some distance from the fighting men. Handsome cadet This cadet was seen talking to a girl (the one played by Wednesday Mourning) before the fight. When the fight broke out, he tried to protect her, but this start of a great love story was nipped in the bud when he was ordered by Pike to leave the bar along with the other cadets. Short cadet This female cadet stood out as comparitively very short compared to other bar visitors. Human bar patrons These Humans visited the Shipyard Bar in 2255 and witnessed the confrontation of James T. Kirk with four Starfleet cadets and the following bar fight. ( ) File:Human Shipyard bar patron 1.jpg|''Played by Wednesday Mourning'' File:Human Shipyard bar patron 2.jpg|''Played by Nikka Ischelle'' File:Human Shipyard bar patron 3.jpg|''Played by April Marie Eden'' File:Human Shipyard bar patron 4.jpg|''Played by Mary Grace'' File:Human Shipyard bar patron 5.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' Category:Unnamed species Shipyard Bar visitors Shipyard Bar visitors Shipyard Bar visitors